


Perfected In Darkness

by WriteBrained22



Series: Chain of Family [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBrained22/pseuds/WriteBrained22
Summary: King Ansem’s tenacious niece, Celeste, arrives at Castle Oblivion prepared to do whatever it takes to get back what “apprentice” Xehanort took from her ten years ago – Even and Ienzo.  Not only does she find them to be the popular targets of the power struggle within Organization XIII, but Xemnas complicates things even more when he assigns cocky but sentimental Axel to watch over her during his commission to investigate rumors of mutiny at that location.  Insulted by the arrangement and fearful of its repercussions, Vexen, who loathes Axel, stubbornly takes every opportunity to keep Celeste close, despite his orders to stay focused on the Replica Program.





	1. Bold Entrance

Normally, Celeste liked stormy skies.  This one was even purple.  But the sheer drop on either side of the path and all around the castle at the dead end gave her the willies.  _Geesh, how does that thin piece of land even sustain that huge building?  Crazy-lookin’ thing anyway.  Like they built it in quick sand.  Oh, well.  They built Disney World on a swap and it did just fine._

Down along the path, an odd group of brightly clad creatures were talking amongst each other, the sound clearly discernable in the deathly quiet.  Among the three, the boy with the unusually large shoes and cargo pants she did not recognize.

“Taking to kidnapping children, now, boys?” she said, jocularly.

Goofy and Donald turned around, jumping with surprise and joy.  “Celeste?”

“Who?” the boy asked.

“Sora, this is our good friend Celeste,” Goofy said.  “She’s the niece of Ansem the Wise.  He used to be king of that Radiant Garden place.”

“Oh, wow!” said Sora, coming forward with his hand extended.  “I’m Sora.  Nobody special.  I just carry a keyblade and take care of my friends whenever I can.  And I’m no child.  I’m fourteen.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Sora,” Celeste said.  “So, what are you guys doing out here?  Just kickin’ about in the darkness?”

“We’re on our way to find King Mickey and a few of Sora’s friends.”

“I had a friend like that, once,” Celeste said in jest.  “We’d be out somewhere and if I turned my back for too long, she’d be gone.  No warning.  Mind if I join you?”

“Hey, the more the merrier,” Sora grinned.

“Ya never know just who you’re gonna run in to on the road to adventure, ahyuck!” Goofy said.

“Why are you out here, Celeste?” Donald asked.

“Gawrsh, we haven’t seen ya in a while.”

“Well,” Celeste began, “I’ve actually been studying under a very cool teacher named Khadash the Shepherd.  His name means ‘renewal.’  And he informed me I would find some old friends here at Castle Oblivion who need my help, if I was up for the task.  And I was up for the task.”  Celeste pretended to check an imaginary piece of paper in her hand.  “Yep, this is the address:  321 Crazy Interdimensional Place Where Your Friends Decided to Shack Up.”

After the group chuckled at her joke, Sora said, “That’s cool.  Maybe we can help each other.”

Celeste was quiet for a moment, then smiled ironically.  “We’ll see.”

 

The entryway of Castle Oblivion was very tall and pristine white.

Celeste rubbed her eyes.  “Aw, geez.  Why would anyone want to live here?  Needs a splash of color.  Dark color.”

Just then, a figure in a black, leather coat stepped out of an arch of black and purple smoke.  His face was hidden by a hood.

“Not enough dark color,” Celeste added.

Sora brandished his keyblade for protection.  _Wow, that thing’s neat_ , Celeste thought.“Who goes there?” Sora barked at the stranger.“Heartless!” said Donald.  “Take that!”  Donald flicked his wand at the figure, but nothing happened.  He swished it with effort, calling out to his spells.  Still nothing.  “Huh?”“It’s the nature of Castle Oblivion,” the hooded man said in a silky voice.  “The moment you set foot through the door, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew.  In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find.”

Just then, another fellow in a black coat, sporting bright red hair that spiked out from his head like a sea urchin, appeared further back in the room and approached them.  “Hi-dee-ho!”

However, his entrance did not seem to be welcome by the other.  “What do you want?”

“You’re hogging the hero.  I want in.”

“Perhaps you’d like to test him, then.”  The unknown hood tossed him a card.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

The other one disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, from whence he came.

“Okie-dokie, keyblade master,” the redhead visitor continued.  “Time to get this show ro—oh—ho—ho…lin’…  Hello…”  He beheld the striking brunette young woman standing to Sora’s right.  He combed back his spikey hair with the swipe of his gloved hand, the tendrils springing back into place once his hand had passed.  “Ah-hah,” he coughed.  “Well…  This one yours?  She looks a bit old for you.”

“Who?  Celeste?” Sora glanced between them.  “She’s my new friend.  She’s looking for someone here, too.”

“Odd place to come fishing the market.  But, lucky for you, I happen to be available.  Just FYI, I wouldn’t recommend _anyone_ here.  Nobody trustworthy.  But me.”

Celeste smirked, looking at the hot shot and leaning over to Sora.  “I tell ya, the wait staff here is whoa-ho-ho-ho…”

The redhead crossed his arms.  “Wait staff, huh?  I see you have jokes.  The name’s Axel.  Got it memorized?”

 “Well, Axel, my good man,” Celeste continued to tease him, “I don’t want to keep you from your newcomer orientation.  Just direct me to where I might find a man named Even.”

“Ah, she’s on a mission,” Axel teased.  He knit his brow in thought.  “Even?  Even…?  There’s nobody here by that name.  Sorry.”

Celeste took on a pensive squint.  “Really?  Long blonde hair...very academic—”

“Oh…”  As the realization came to him, Axel looked cautious.  “You don’t mean, Vexen, do you?”

“Vexen?  Oh, cool name.  Uh, yeah, I guess.  Is he the head scientist around here?”  _I wonder why he changed his name?  Does he not want to be found?_

“As a matter of fact, he is.  A little scary that you know that, being an outsider.  I’m curious to know what else you know about us.  But, um, I’m not sure a nice girl like you wants to meet Vexen.  That’s not a request we get very much.  Most people want to get away from him.  Myself included.”

“I used to know him.  Before this set up.”

“Oh.  I see.  Listen…” Axel scratched the back of his head.  “I guarantee you, he’s not the same guy you think you’re looking for.”

“You shouldn’t assume what I’m looking for is what I expect to find.  Or that I’m nice.”

“Touché,” Axel bowed with open arms.  “You’re good.  Maybe you are worthy to proceed.  Alright, fine.  But don’t say I didn’t warn you.  And we all have names here, didn’t happen to catch yours.”

“Celeste.”  She extended her hand.

Axel took it and shook it.  “Welcome, Celeste, to Castle Oblivion.  I hope you stick around.  Let me know any time how I can be of service to you.”  Axel looked at Sora and pointed at him.  “Chill here and try not to get into too much trouble.  Be right back.”  Axel produced a mass that looked like swirling black and purple fire and gestured with flare for her to enter.  “Ladies first.”

Celeste pointed at the portal.  “What is that?”

“Our ride.  Unless you’d like to walk down ten flights of stairs.”

“You travel through this?”

“You bet.”

“Whhooaa-ho-ho-ho.  That is too cool.”  Then she looked into Axel’s eyes.  “But how do I know this thing will take me where I want to go and not where you might rather take me?  Like, oh, I don’t know—a holding cell?”  _What choice do you have?_ she thought.  _You have to trust someone at some point or else walk around blind.  You’ve got Khadash’s grace and guidance with you.  Don’t worry about a thing._

Axel crossed his arms and looked like he was thinking.  Whether he was or not was ambiguous.  “Well, you have a choice.  You can try your hand walking through the castle and see what befalls you.  Or, you could take the risk that I’m bluffing.”

“Don’t do it, Celeste!” Donald called.

“It could be a trap!” Sora added.  “You don’t know these people!”

Celeste couldn’t help herself.  She faced them, smiling with great satisfaction.  “Gentlemen?  The friend I’ve come for works for Organization XIII.  It’s been fun.  God bless you on your mission.”  She saluted them with two fingers, turned, gestured to the portal, and said to Axel, “Lead the way.”

Despite the calls of Sora, Goofy, and Donald, Celeste followed Axel into the portal, which disappeared behind them.


	2. A Girl In the Castle

As head scientist of Organization XIII, Vexen was naturally put out to find his two apprentices standing around talking.  He approached briskly.  “Why are you two standing around idly when there is work to be done?”

“Zexion was just informing me about an unusual presence he’s detected,” Lexaeus explained.

“Unusual, you say?” Vexen inquired, taking an interested tone.

“Yes,” Zexion replied.  “It was unlike anything I’ve ever sensed.  It was strong, radiant light, but different from Sora’s, who also just arrived.”

“Well, you have me thoroughly puzzled,” Vexen said.  “Has anyone else felt it?”

“None that I know of.  But I know it’s getting closer to where we are as we speak.”

Vexen pulled his head back abruptly in surprise.  Then, he looked sharply at Lexaeus.  “Lexaeus, detain this thing, if you would?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Axel opened a corridor to darkness in one of the basement hallways.  “So, you knew Ansem the Wiseguy’s apprentices, huh?” he was asking.

“Well, I was aware of most of them, yes,” Celeste replied, “but I was closest to Even and Ienzo, who now go by Vexen and…what was the other one?”

“Zexion.”

“Got it.  Now, why are they going by different names?”

“It’s our company culture.  Xemnas renames everyone using the letters in their original name and an added ‘x.’”

“Why the ‘x’?”

“I don’t know.  I guess Xehanort likes ‘x’s.’”

“I’ll be sure to warn the ladies.”

Axel laughed slowly, but it sounded fake.  “Good one.  You’re pretty witty.”

“So, what was your name before you came over to the Dark Side?”

“Lea.”

“No offense, but ‘Axel’s’ much better.”

“If you say so.”

Suddenly, a very tall, broad-shouldered member of the Organization appeared directly in their path like a wall, towering over them.

“Geez, man!” Axel panted.  “Could you at least say ‘fee-fie-foe-fum’ or something before you just appear?”

“I’m a soldier,” Lexaeus said.  “Why would I give away my position?”

“Aeleus?” Celeste grinned.

“You think _my_ name change was an improvement?” Axel scoffed.

Lexaeus’ sternly-knit brow rose at the sound of his former name.  “C…Celeste?”

“You remember!” she said in a sweet head voice, inclined to give him a welcome hug, but thought better of it.

“You know her?” Axel inquired.

“Yes,” Lexaeus replied formally.  “I was a guard in King Ansem’s palace, back when it was Radiant Garden.  She would often help me entertain little Zexion while Vexen and Ansem were working.  She is his niece.”

“Whaaa-ha-hah!” Axel failed backwards, then immediately regained his cool and stepped back into place, clearing his throat and standing very poised.  “You failed to mention that,” he said to Celeste.

“That was intentional,” Celeste said with a disappointed sigh.  Then, she fixed Axel with a lethally calm look.  “Try not spread that around.  Could end badly for you.”

“Oooo!  Oo-hoo-hoo-hoo!” Axel jeered, shaking his hands in the air as if frightened.  “I’m scared.”

Celeste rolled her eyes, disappointed at not having a way to enforce her point nor, now, control her identity.

Lexaeus kept things on task.  “Celeste, what are you doing here?”

“I’m gonna place my bets,” Axel said to her, “that you’re going to get asked that question a few more times before the day’s out.”

She tilted her head all the way back to meet Lexaeus’ gaze.  “Looking for Ansem’s apprentices.”

“I’ll take it from here, Axel,” Lexaeus said.

“Whatever,” Axel shrugged.  Just before disappearing, he said to Celeste.  “Hope I get to see you around, Celeste.”

 

Lexaeus lead Celeste into the laboratory where Vexen was working.  When Celeste saw him, she realized just how unrehearsed for this moment she was.  It was like stepping back in time and it took deliberation to keep her excitement in check.  And yet, she was also dealing with a great deal of uncertainty.

“Vexen, sir?” Lexaeus said.  “I’ve detained the visitor.”

When Vexen turned around and saw Celeste, he gasped and stumbled back against the table.  “Lexaeus…” he panted.  “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?”

“Uh, I didn’t, sir.”

Glancing subtly between Celeste and Lexaeus, Vexen closed his mouth and put himself together.  “Right…”  Nonetheless, he was having a strange sensation that he was somewhere else in time and space, even though his eyes clearly perceived the same laboratory he saw every day.

Celeste smirked.  “Well, you certainly look dapper in that sleek robe.  Even.”

Vexen smiled smugly, looking regally flattered.  “Well.  Finally, someone appreciates…”  As if realizing he was being manipulated, Vexen snapped into his usual, authoritative mode.  “Celeste, what in Ansem’s name are you doing here?  How—how did you even find this desolate place?  Have you fallen into darkness as well?  Does Ansem know you’re here?  And why are you smiling?”

“Some things don’t change.”

“You can be pithy with me all you like, child, but what you fail to realize is what a very dangerous position you’ve put yourself into.  I can’t imagine what has compelled you to do so.  Do you have any idea what Organization XIII is?”

“I know that you wield the power of darkness and dwell in such a realm.  But that does not daunt me.”

“Oh, really?” Vexen took on a tone of fascination, putting his hand to his chin pensively.  “You do seem to have a very unique and very strong light signature, that I can tell.”  He squinted in thought.  “Your darkness would seem to be present, yet veiled, as if encased in some encoded enclosure.  Very fascinating…  While that may explain your fearlessness, your motivation intrigues me.”

“I came looking for you.”

Vexen’s brow rose.  “Me?”

“And Zexion.  You were the one I was closest to the castle.  We would jointly home school Ienzo, if you recall.”

“I do, actually,” Zexion appeared.  “I haven’t in ten years, but the moment I saw your face, it was as if I was six years old again.”

“Did you have any corresponding memories, Zexion?” Vexen asked.  “This is rather unprecedented behavior among Nobodies.”

Zexion smirked at Celeste, pointing casually at Vexen.  “See?  Now he’s researching.  Now you can have a somewhat reasonable conversation with him.  You’re welcome.”

She chuckled knowingly.  Then, smiling sentimentally at Zexion, she added, “Oh, my gosh, Ienzo…you’re taller than I am now.”

“Yeah…  It’s Zexion, actually.”

“Oh, yeah.  It’s gonna take me a while to get used to your new names.  Be patient with me.”

“Zexion, there’s no time for socializing,” Vexen cut in.  “Get back to work.  Let me handle this.”

“Since when are you the maître de?” he teased.

But Vexen didn’t buy into the humor and got colder.  “I’m the superior of this laboratory and all matters that come across my desk go through me before they become your concern, Number VI.  I should think you’d be accustomed to that by now.”

Celeste huffed.  “Vexen, where do you get off talking to poor Zexion like that?  And by a number?”

Vexen, almost getting up in her grill, replied in a sharp tone, “In case you weren’t informed, I am the Organization’s Laboratory Supervisor and I am under an extraordinary amount of pressure from Lord Xemnas to perform.  I will speak however necessary to whomever it is necessary for.”

A giggle sprang up in Celeste as one of her memories dropped in.  She turned to Zexion in an act of retributive camaraderie.  “Ooh, do you remember when Even would be babbling up at the chalkboard and we’d have our books open, but it was actually coloring books and he thought we were taking notes?”  Her voice squeezed off into the giggle.

Vexen’s face went blank with shock.  “What?”

Zexion quelled his chuckles, eyeing Vexen warily.  “N-no…no…  Can’t imagine why we’d do that.”

Vexen grimaced in disgust, huffing as he looked to each of them.  “I can’t believe you two would show me such little respect.”  He raised one eyebrow, a look that curdled the blood of most Organization members.  “Celeste, did you instigate this?”

“Sorry,” she said, blandly.  “I was teaching him multi-tasking.  It’s a life skill.”

“Not in the science profession.  And you do know multi-tasking is a myth, don’t you?  The brain cannot process two or more activities simultaneously.  At least not as efficiently as simpletons would have you believe.”

“It can,” Celeste countered tranquilly, “if the activities utilize different senses.  It was entirely possible for us to listen to you and use a visual medium at the same time.”

“Nice try,” Vexen smirked.  “But your focus was still diverted by something unrelated to the teaching material.”

“Oh, he was six,” Celeste batted her hand.  “You were like a biochem professor trying to teach kindergarten science.  Half the time, I couldn’t even keep up, and I had a college degree.  Fortunately, I was solely there to help Ienzo, anyway, and was able to bridge the gap.  We all have our strong suites.”

“I survived,” Zexion said.

“Well,” said Vexen, his arms crossed, “I won’t have you two nostalgically revisiting your childhood hijinks in my laboratory.  Too much is at stake.”

“Then, how can I be of use?” Celeste asked.

“What?  Of use?  You wish to assist with the operations here?  How, exactly?  You’re not a scientist…to my knowledge.  And I don’t have time for idle company.”

“A personal assistant, perhaps?  Someone to do basic functions that take away precious time from analyzing data?”

Vexen stroked his chin in consideration.  “Very well.  I’m sure there’s something of that nature for which I could use you.  First things first, I’ll have to get the approval of the Superior and get you proper attire.”

“Sir,” Lexaeus said, “Xemnas has put Marluxia in charge of Castle Oblivion operations.  Out of good form, you may not want to go over his head.”

Vexen made a consternating face and rolled his eyes.  He muttered softly in ire, “Marluxia, Marluxia, Marluxia.”  To the group he said, a little louder, but with attempted discretion, “Marluxia doesn’t truly champion my work.  How am I supposed to get approval from him?  Ridiculous that I, Number IV, must submit to the authority of Number XI, who, at any rate, is nothing more than an egotist.”

“Having a bad boss can certainly add to job stress,” Celeste agreed.  “And mitigating stress is also one of my better strengths.”

“Well, unless you can remove Marluxia, I don’t see my disposition improving.”

“Well, short of that risky move, I can perhaps provide some relaxation.”

“He needs it,” Zexion said.

“My hypothesis,” Celeste smiled confidently, addressing Vexen’s skeptical expression, “is that I can bring relaxation to everyone in this laboratory.  Will you not take me on, Vexen?  Even out of curiosity?  Peace helps one think better.”

Vexen stroked his chin again.

“Master Vexen, if I may,” Lexaeus said, “it is Ansem’s niece.  Over everyone in the Organization, shouldn’t we be responsible for her custody and training?”

“Yes,” Vexen agreed.  “That does seem natural, doesn’t it.  I’m still going to the Superior over it.  She may even jog his memory.  He did know her, albeit briefly, as Xehanort.”

“You’d better not.  See Marluxia first.”

Vexen growled.

 

At the Nobody headquarters in the World That Never Was, the Organization’s Superior, Xemnas, was reading in one of the many study rooms.

“My liege,” said the voice of his second in command, drawing Xemnas’ gaze.  Saix gave a slight bow.  Axel simply stood at his side.

“Yes, Saix?” Xemnas looked up, but did not get up from his chair.

“Axel has just informed me that a visitor of potentially great importance has arrived at Castle Oblivion.”

“Proceed.”

“She claims to be the niece of Ansem the Wise.”

Xemnas’ golden eyes widened with recognition.  “Really?  Are you sure?” 

“Her name is Celeste,” Axel said.  “Ring any bells?”

“Yes, it does,” Xemnas replied.  “Well, now, isn’t that interesting.  Does she carry a keyblade?”

“Not that I’ve seen.”

“Is she a Nobody?”

“I’m gonna say ‘no’ on that one.  First of all, she’s got a pretty good memory of Ansem’s pre-Nobody apprentices; second of all, her light signature is off the charts.  Even next to Sora…because she was.  This girl radiates with something we’ve never seen.  Maybe we should have Vexen take a look at it.”

“Perhaps so.  I did not know her closely, as I was exclusively focused on my research much of the time, but she would visit Ansem often enough to be observed.  It doesn’t surprise me that she’d be a powerful light source.  What do you mean by ‘something we’ve never seen’?”

“Well…”  Axel crossed his arms, looking up the ceiling in thought.  “It almost seems like it’s not coming from her.  It feels like she’s carrying someone else’s light – someone extremely powerful…and it’s kind of scary, to be honest.”

“Hmh.  I wonder what that’s about.  That could prove to be valuable research.  I’d hate to divert Vexen from his duties to manipulate Sora, though, especially since Celeste is not useful to us as keyblade wielder.  Though, if it turns out she is, we may have to expand his priorities.”

“Way ahead of you.  She made her intentions pretty clear upon getting here.  She came specifically to see Vexen.”

Xemnas’ smile disappeared into his usual look of disdain.  “Has she, now?”

“You look as though this dismays you, Superior,” Saix said.

“This makes it a potentially delicate situation, gentlemen.  She was often around Vexen and Zexion, or Even and Ienzo, as she would have known them.”

“You don’t…think they’ll remember her, do you?” Axel inquired.

“Memories are links between hearts.  As irony would have it, that is the heart of their current research.  We’ve never had anyone in the Organization approached by people from their past, so there’s no way to predict what will happen.  If she’s bold enough to take the risk of diving into the darkness looking to retrieve what has been lost, her bond with Even and Ienzo must have been strong.  What concerns me is what might happen to their loyalty to the Organization if they were to somehow gain access to their hearts prematurely of the completion of Kingdom Hearts.”

Axel’s eyes grew wide with shock and interest.  “They can do that?”  _Hmmm…  Well, how about that._

“How memories and hearts are connected,” Xemnas mused, “is still a subject of study for us.  But, for the safety of the Organization, we can’t rule that out as a possibility.  And with Vexen and Zexion holding much of our knowledge, we can’t afford for them to defect.  Just imagine if they began to eliminate any members who would oppose them.  He may even prevent the rest of you from getting your hearts.”

 “Do you suppose she is plant by Ansem?” Saix asked.  “That they are in collusion?  Vexen was a former apprentice, after all.”

“I would doubt Ansem could be so clever, but, again, we shouldn’t overlook that, either,” Xemnas said.

“How should we proceed in Celeste’s handling in the meantime, Superior?  If we have her heart removed, then, there should be no issue of which you speak.  Making her a member of Organization XIII will certainly be a blow to Ansem the Wise either way.”

“For now, let’s monitor the situation, Saix,” Xemnas said.  “It’s not often we have someone with a heart barge into our midst demanding fellowship but not membership.  For that matter, we’ve never had anyone seek us out for membership, either.  If we control the situation properly, I think Celeste’s effects on Vexen and Zexion could be valuable, groundbreaking data about the workings of the heart.  If things get out of hand, we’ll be prepared to eliminate them.  All three of them, if necessary.”

“I agree, Xemnas,” Saix nodded.

“In the meantime,” Xemnas continued, “let’s keep a leash on her exposure to the science boys.  Axel?”

“Yes, sir?” Axel replied.

“Can I trust you to be her guardian?”

“Guardian?  In what way?”

“Is Roxas getting too much for you, Axel?” Saix teased.

“No,” Axel retorted.  “Just making sure I know my orders.”

“Keep an eye on her,” Xemnas said, “where she goes, who she talks to.  Keep an eye on her relationship with the scientists.  Report what you see to Saix, since I’ve appointed him as the base liaison.  But also use your best judgment to limit the amount of time they spend together.  We don’t want things to develop too quickly.  You’re good at making friends, aren’t you?”

“Well, heh,” Axel rubbed his hair, “I’d like to think so.  I’m going to have to go up on my babysitter rate, start charging by the hour per head.”  Observing that Xemnas was unamused by his joke, Axel said smoothly, “Just kidding.  Look, I’ll make her puddy in my hands.  I’m your task man, Xemnas.  I got this.”

“Good.  For your first act as guardian, please extend an invitation to her for a personal audience with me.”

“Yes, Superior.”  Axel bowed out.


	3. Take Me to Your Leader

When Axel returned somewhere upstairs in Castle Oblivion, he was met by a disembodied female voice that sounded thoroughly disgusted. 

“Shameless, Axel.”  Axel followed the voice to see Larxene walking towards him with her typical saucy swagger.  “Now you’re bringing in stray girls?  Or did you just get Vexen to make you another pet?”

Axel smirked coolly.  “At least I can still convince people to like me, Larxene.”

“Where did you find this urchin?”

“She just walked in with Sora and his gang.  Just like that.”  He snapped his fingers.  “She knows what she’s doing, regardless of what she tells us that is.  Now, Xemnas has appointed me to look after her.”

“Well, hoop-de-do.  Use those sexy wiles of yours to get her on our side.  Who knows, if Sora’s a loss, maybe we can use her as a substitute?”

“I’m not sure that’ll work.  It doesn’t seem that she has a keyblade.  Which is all kinds of odd.  And yet, the keyblade still chose Sora’s heart after he became a Heartless.  Then, there’s Riku walkin’ around in darkness and _he_ has a keyblade.  Maybe it’s got nothing to do with light, but strength in either direction.  Still, that doesn’t explain Celeste’s situation.”  Axel grunted in frustration.

“Isn’t that what the Organization is here to do?” Larxene asked.  “Unlock the mysteries of the heart?”

“I guess so.  Heck if I ever will.”

“What do you think her deal is, Axel?  Do you think Ansem the Wise enhanced her with something and sent her as some weapon against the Organization?  Like a Trojan Horse sort of thing?”

“Many questions remain.  But I’ll get them out of her in good time.”

“You’d better, before the Science Brothers do.  If Vexen extracts her secrets, he might turn her on us.  That’ll ruin our plans for sure, if she’s got powers Sora or Riku don’t have.”

Axel summoned one chakram into his hand.  “Hope she can fight.  It’d be a shame to mark up that pretty face.”

Larxene huffed.

 

Meanwhile, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Celeste were downstairs, gathered in a small lounge/study near the laboratories.  Lexaeus had prepared a pot of hot tea to ease tensions.  Primarily Vexen's.

“I’ve created the Riku replica,” Vexen explained, “in an attempt to thwart Marluxia’s plans of mutiny on Xemnas by using it to defeat Sora.  Marluxia, whom you will soon meet, I imagine, is recognizable by his pink hair.  Ridiculous, really.  For reasons I can’t surmise, Xemnas has put him in charge of operations at Castle Oblivion, despite being quite new in our ranks.  It’s outrageous that I am the head of the science division, which is crucial to the Organization’s plans, and yet I’ve been put under the authority of a neophyte.”

“Well, you don’t want to be spread too thin,” Celeste said.  “Perhaps there’s not much to the overall management and Xemnas thought you would be better suited to focusing on what’s really important.”  Celeste raised her eyebrows in expectation of his acknowledgement.

“You have a valid point, Celeste, but don’t take up for Xemnas.  Sometimes I question his managerial methods.  Our first outside recruit to the Organization is now second-in-command.  His name is Saix, just so you’ll be informed.  Bear in mind that Axel seems to be in good standing with him, for what that’s worth.”

“Noted.”  Then, Celeste smirked.  “Why don’t _you_ run the Organization, Vexen?”

Vexen smiled.  “Now, there’s a thought.”

“You were in control of my uncle’s research before Xehanort ever was,” Celeste continued.  “If anyone should be in command, or at least second-in-command, it’s you, Vexen.  After all, are you not the most intelligent one here?  In my opinion, Xemnas is dealing you quite the shaft.”

Vexen considered her words with a dreamy smile.  “Well, if nothing else, I must say it is a quite a pleasure having you around, Celeste.”

 “Be careful putting these ideas in his head, Celeste,” Zexion jeered placidly.  “We don’t want to start getting penalized for not having our underwear neatly folded and ordered.”

Vexen raised his eyebrow at him briefly.

“Is Marluxia’s management that much worse than Xemnas’?” Celeste asked.  “Why thwart a mutiny?”

“Well, Marluxia has his own alliances, for certain, and it’s fairly clear that no one from the senior members is among them.  Marluxia is a young rebel seeking to supplant the elders of the Organization, as my observations confirm.  Axel would seem to be one of them, as he shows very little respect for authority, as it is.”

“You mean that nice young man who greeted me in the lobby?” Celeste teased.

Vexen cringed with ire.  “Hnh!  Obviously, you weren’t around him long enough to see the truth.”

“I’m sort of exaggerating—”

“You’re fooled.”

“Can I finish?”

“No,” Zexion said, “but get used to that.”

“Zexion!” Vexen barked.  “Do you mind not berating me at every turn?”

“It’s the closest thing to a thrill I get all day.”

Vexen opened his hand and produced an ice spike of warning, which then caused Zexion to produce a book in his hand with the flick of his wrist, like flipping open a switch blade.  This he held in front of his face as a shield.

“Whoa…” Celeste marveled, solemnly humbled.  “Nice skill you’ve picked up.  Or should I say ‘ice skill’ you’ve picked up?”

Vexen replied casually, “And that’s just the tip of the iceberg as to why they call me, ‘The Chilly Academic.’”“Ohhh, ‘tip of the iceberg,’ ha-ha-hah.  So it would seem.  Zexion?  Do you have any powers?”“This,” Zexion held up the book he had just conjured.  He sandwiched it horizontally between his hands and increased the stack, then decreased the stack.  Left with one book again, he levitated it in the open space between his hands.  “I throw knowledge at people.”

“Amen,” Celeste smiled, but refrained from laughing at his joke.  “That’s unique.  And it kind of makes sense, for anyone who’s ever been hit in the head with a book.”

“You’re surrounded by those who would know.”

“If we could return to the matter at hand,” Vexen said, his ice spike now gone.  “Celeste, Axel is not to be trusted, either.  Just protect yourself with that advice.”

“We’re not quite sure whose side he’s on,” Lexaeus added.  “He’s friendly, but very good at veiling his true intentions.”

Celeste stroked her chin, somewhat theatrically.  “Sounds like I need to do some internal reconnaissance.”

Vexen perked up, straightening in his chair.  “Really?”

“Sure.  I’m pretty perceptive, if I do say so myself.  And that’s part of what I’m here to do, anyway.”

“Well, then, I’d like to test that theory.  The people we currently send on recon around here are woefully lousy at it.  I have yet to receive satisfyingly thorough reports from the field, except for Zexion’s, when I can coerce him to make up for Demyx and Roxas.  Data is vital to our operations.”

“I’d be happy to lend a hand, then.”

Vexen leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief.  “Oh, that makes my day.”

Lexaeus asked, “Celeste, how did you learn about Organization XIII?”

Celeste held up her hands in surrender.  “It has nothing to do with Master Ansem.  I’m not here to rat you guys out.  I can’t even tell you where he is.  I haven’t seen him since you all shoosted him into darkness.”

“How do you know about that?” Vexen asked.

Celeste chuckled.  “You really need a locker, Vexen.  You penned about it, you crazy documenter.”

Vexen pursed his lips in a frustrated fashion, averting his gaze.  “Losing your memory is a pesky thing.”  Then, he lightly drummed on his lips with his fingers and said to himself, “Perhaps I should go procure those…”

“For the last several years,” Celeste went on, “I’ve been tutored by a man named Khadash the Shepherd in the wielding of light and handling of darkness, as it were, to put it in terms you would understand.  He’s the one who pointed out to me where I might find you.”

“Celeste…” Vexen said cautiously.  “Did this Khadash inform you what Organization XIII is?”

“He lead me to your notes, so, yes.  I know about the basic theory of Nobodies.”

“Oh.”

“But that does not daunt me.  Obviously.  But that is _why_ I came.  Khadash offered me this opportunity and I felt I was ready.  I should think your research would have revealed by now that even in the deepest darkness, there is still a glimmer of light?”

“That’s certainly possible.  But the goal of the Organization is to reverse our state of being with the completion of Kingdom Hearts, which requires a harvest of hearts from across the worlds with the power of a keyblade, such as Sora and Riku wield.”

“So, Xehanort lead you into this only to turn around and commit everyone to getting their hearts back?”

“I suppose a state of non-existence between light and darkness was not his intention,” Vexen said.  “To fully understand the heart, it is useful to have one.”

“So, to get your hearts back,” Celeste squinted in thought, “you have to search through thousands of random hearts, which you steal from others?”

“More specifically,” Zexion added, “Kingdom Hearts is a power source with the capability of restoring our hearts and making us whole again.”

“So…it’s socialism.  You’re gathering everything into the pool and then dividing it up evenly?”

“We won’t know exactly how it works until Kingdom Hearts is complete,” Zexion tried to clarify.  “Hence our haste in harvesting hearts.”

“That does not at all sound scientific, boys,” Celeste said.  “It would almost seem that you’re going on…faith.  That’s not like you, Vexen.  And faith in whom?  Xehanort’s theories?”

Vexen was staring at her wide-eyed.  He exchanged a look with Zexion, then returned to Celeste.  “She makes a frighteningly compelling point, Zexion.”

At that moment, a patronizingly chipper, disembodied voice said, “Ding!  Punching in my time clock.  Don’t want you guys getting trouble with the Superior.”

Vexen huffed as Axel materialized.  “Whatever would you mean by that?”        

“Celeste is under my care, now.  Xemnas’ orders.  Having a female around the lab might be too distracting for you boys.”

Vexen rose from his chair.  “What?  I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Last time I checked, Xemnas was the judge of that.  And he says ‘nose to the grindstone.’”  Axel held out an odd, crown-shaped card in his hand.  “Here, I’ll trade ya.  A humble gift to my elder.   This card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home.  I worked hard for it, so I hope you use it to put on a good show for us.  Chop, chop.”

Vexen took the card from Axel resentfully, not even looking at it.

“Come on, Celeste.  Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Axel said.  “Speaking of which, I know of one we can hit later.” 

“And why should I come with you?” she asked.

“Because the Superior would like to meet you, too.  You’re Little Miss Popular.”

Celeste took on a contemplative look and then stepped near to Axel.  “Take me to your leader.”

“As you wish, m’lady.”

“I’ll be back,” she said to Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus.

“Don’t jinx it,” Zexion replied.

And she disappeared through the portal with Axel.

Vexen fumed.  “That arrogant, wise-cracking punk!  What is the Superior thinking?  That’s—that’s ridiculous—and an insult!  I can’t understand why Xemnas doesn’t want to keep her in the inner circle of the elders.  But even among the apprentices, you and I were the ones with whom she spent the most time.  Though, you were but a child then…so, the supervisory duties should, naturally, fall to _me_.  It should be me, am I not right, Zexion?  That would make sense to you, would it not?”

“I suppose,” Zexion replied.

“Thank you.”  With a heavy sigh, he began to pace.  “Axel will surely be a bad influence on her.  Who knows what kind of dubious nonsense about us he’ll sow into her.  Worse still, what use she could be to him and whoever his allies are.” He stopped, straightening resolutely, like a soldier coming to attention.  “I’m going to take it up with the Superior.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Master Vexen?” Lexaeus asked.

“Xemnas may be so consumed with his agenda that he needs the help of a, shall we say, memory boost.  I just want to see if I can procure some clarity for him.”

 

Xemnas was waiting on one of his castle’s many balconies, where two chairs had been prepared.

Xemnas turned to greet her.  “Ah.  Celeste.  It is truly an honor for the niece of Ansem the Wise to bless us with her radiant presence.”  He extended his hand, palm up.

Celeste hated to touch him without a razor blade in hand, but recognized that civility was in order. She took his hand politely, but did not return his pretentious smile.  “Is it?  You seemed to revere my uncle enough to exile him.  Or am I somehow more respectable than him in your eyes?”

Xemnas chuckled emptily at her humor.  “You come informed, I see.  As you should be, diving boldly and willingly into the in-between as you have.  I would have very little respect for you if you weren’t.”  He gestured aside, causing two, legless, floating chairs to appear.  “Please, have a seat.”

She remembered Xehanort.  He was a quiet and rather cold fellow.  He rarely spoke to her and seemed to be out of it much of the time.  She did remember Uncle Ansem saying he and a few of the guards found him lying in the street with amnesia, but, despite his handsome face, there was just something about him Celeste always found off-putting.  Uncle Ansem complained at how insistent Xehanort was about continuing research on hearts that was already decreed unsafe or inhumane.  Around that same time, he had told her to stop coming to the castle to visit.  She heard from him less and less, until the report came that the castle town had plunged into darkness and the king went missing.  So did Even and Ienzo.  Looking upon Xemnas suddenly made Celeste feel as if she were growing fangs.  An awful vengeance boiled in her soul.  _You took my family from me, you insidious, snake-eyed piece of garbage._

“Since I take it you remember me, I will skip the introduction.  So, to what do I owe this rather unexpected visit?”

“Well, you can put your mind at ease that I’m not here on my uncle’s behalf, nor am I in collusion with him.  I haven’t seen him since you banished him into the Realm of Darkness.  He’s not my chief priority right now.  You probably have a better idea where he is than I do.”

“If only I did, m’lady.  However, I, too, have other priorities at the moment.  Where ever he might be wandering the darkness, I’m sure it will become apparent to him that you’ve stepped between the realms of light and darkness.”

“I’m not sure how it works.  But I’m sure I will be soon, under the right tutelage.”

“Indeed.  It has, however, come to my attention that you are interested in the affairs of my chief scientist.”

“Perhaps.”

“How did you find out he was here?”

“Just a signal in my spirit.  To get down to brass tacks, I’d like to apply for an apprenticeship in your science department.”

“You think I’m just inclined to hire a relative of a known enemy to our knowledge vault upon request?”

“What if I say ‘please’?”

Xemnas smiled slightly with amusement.  “You’re one to trifle, aren’t you?”

Celeste rewarded his acknowledgement with her own, confident smirk.  “What else would you have me do?  I’ve done the hard work for you.”

“You’ve taken up a very brave endeavor, Miss Celeste.  You should meet Sora, who is presently exploring at Castle Oblivion.”

“We met on the way in, in fact.  What do I have in common with him?”

“He, too, is on a quest to be united with friends he’s lost and cares very deeply about.”

Celeste continued to hide her cards.  “How does that give us commonality?”

Xemnas put on a contemplative air.  “I seem to recall seeing you often around Even and Ienzo at the castle.  You weren’t forced to be.  Rather, that was an act of your own will, which you seemed to enjoy.  Occasionally, you and little Ienzo would get into some adventurous hijinx to amuse yourselves.  Sometimes at the expense of poor Even, who was trying to keep things in order.  It would appear to any consistent observer that you three were quite the clique…until I had to…shall we say, ‘borrow’ them.”  Xemnas studied her carefully, awaiting her reaction.

Celeste’s muscles tensed subtly with fury and hatred for the man before her.  All the worse was his increasingly satisfied expression.  She did not want to give him what he wanted and thusly kept her composure.  “You have an impeccable memory.  Xehanort.”

“No need to stand on ceremony, Celeste,” Xemnas continued his smirk.  “You have a healthy rage and we welcome that sort of thing here in my Organization.  However…what puzzles me is that there seems to be a secondary and very impressive rage emanating from your light.  I’ve never seen that.”

“That would be the spirit of my master, Khadash, residing in me,” Celeste replied coolly.  “It’s called righteous anger.  The righteous anger of a perfect and holy spirit towards grievous injustice.”

“Ah.  I did notice that light was of a unique source.”

 _You also notice that I am uniquely unafraid of you,_ she wanted to say.  Then, she said to herself, _Whoa!  Watch it, sister!  Them’s fightin’ words.  Keep a low profile, eh?_

_Girl, I am channeling the Lion right now and I’m lucky I haven’t jumped out of this seat yet._

“Do you not have a keyblade?” Xemnas asked.

“Is that that thing Sora has?”

“That answers that question.  I’m surprised that one hasn’t recognized the purity of your heart, what with that amazing light you have.”

“I’m not pure.  I’m just forgiven.  And it is by grace that I wield the power I do.  I don’t need a keyblade to accomplish the goals of my Master.” _Have fun touching those ruby slippers._

“You seem to have an unexplored power source,” Xemnas humored her.  “In time, I hope you’ll be more forthcoming about it.”

 _You wouldn’t understand.  This is far too lofty for you, Xemnas._ “Perhaps you could have Vexen look into the matter?”

“I don’t know that you’re aware of my capabilities, Celeste, but, per my readings on you, your intentions are transparent.”

Celeste remained silent for several seconds.  _What card do I play?  How much can he see…read…however he’s doing that?  Stick with the riddle game.  Don’t let him back you into a corner of confession._ “What’s it to you?”

“Do you love him?”

 _Well, there’s your corner.  Merry Christmas.  Why else would you get yourself into this if you didn’t?  It’s not a real question, after all.  He’s infiltrated your heart somehow._   Frustrated, Celeste replied blandly, “No, it’s just that I had nothing better to do, needed to get out of the house for a bit, and thought I would just pop in and risk my life for the heck of it.  At any rate, it would make one heck of a good story later.”

“Hmh.  You’re more entertaining than any of my previous female prisoners.  Perhaps I should have you open for my staff meetings.  It might keep the men more alert for the rest of it.  As for Vexen, it may relieve you know that your separation has not been cruel to him.  His heart has been lost to darkness, which precludes him from feeling any emotions, including those associated loss.  I’m certain he has not given you a single thought in ten years.”

“I’m aware that he is in an altered state.”  Still, she acknowledged with mild dread, to hear those words was not pleasant.  To make matters worse, she was unaware of the depths of Vexen’s darkness and, though prepared to do her best, she did not know just what it would take to restore him.  Having learned that Xemnas was prone to feed off of her negative emotions, Celeste quickly stifled these thoughts.  Fortunately, she acknowledged, it was too early in the game for her to lose hope, especially at the hands of this manipulator.   

 

Following Celeste’s departure with Axel, Xemnas was joined by Xigbar and Xaldin, who had been eavesdropping.  Of course, who hadn’t been eavesdropping on a meeting such as this?

“She fancies _Vexen_?” Xigbar asked.  Then, he and Xaldin looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“‘The Chilly Academic’—what a Romeo!” Xaldin panted between gasps of merriment.

“A real chick magnet, that one,” Xigbar added.

“Some like it cold,” Xaldin said, causing them to laugh harder.

“Alright, boys,” Xemnas said.  “Settle down.”

“Ahh,” Xaldin sighed to gain control over his laughter.  “I laugh, Superior, to keep from being nauseated.”

Luxord then appeared.  “I say kudos to the old boy for gaining the affections of a woman, which, as your laughter suggests, would seem to be very uncanny.”

“And I thought Kingdom Hearts was confusing enough,” Xigbar sighed.  “But what’s he gonna do with her affection anyway?  We’re Nobodies.  He doesn’t have any affection to give.  Boy, is she a glutton for punishment.”

“I believe, gentlemen,” Xemnas said, “her plan is nay so much to love Vexen as it is to revive Even.”

“Even as Even…man,” Xigbar continued.  “I’m not sure what’s worth all the trouble.”

“Let her take him, then,” Xaldin said.  “He’s a failure.  That’s why he’s stationed at Castle Oblivion.  There, he’s out of our hair.”

“Naw, wait,” Xigbar said, “I kinda wanna watch the train wreck.  Don’t you, Xaldin?”

“Well, Xigbar, you make an enticing point.  Perhaps her broken heart will make her a formidable Nobody, and we’ll have Vexen to thank.  It may just save his career.”

“ _You_ can thank him.  I have trouble doing that.”

Both of them snickered again.


	4. On Assignment

Axel took Celeste to a quaint-looking town that was frozen in the twilight hours of the day, forever cast in a sunset glow.

“Welcome to Twilight Town,” he said.  He pointed at the clock tower over the station.  “See that?  That’s where we’re going.”  Axel waved to two small figures in black Organization coats sitting on the ledge.

Once they were up on the rooftop, Axel called, “Yo, guys!”

The blonde kid turned around.  To Celeste’s surprise, he looked much younger than Axel.

“Axel, why are you so late?” Roxas asked.

“Bringing a new friend.  Roxas, Xion, meet Celeste.”

Celeste followed Axel to the ledge, where they took a seat.

“Whoa,” said Roxas, impressed by her physical appeal.

“And get this.  Her uncle is Ansem the Wise.  A guy you haven’t heard of, but he’s after the Organization.  But Celeste, here, wants to join up.”

“Really?”

“That’s one way to put it,” she muttered.  Louder, she said, “At least you guys are snappy dressers.”  She held out her hands and feet, admiring her black leather gloves and boots, respectively.

“All great organizations have a dress code,” Axel joked.

“Axel’s got a girlfriend, Axel’s got a girlfriend,” Roxas sang in playful mockery.

“Hey, don’t blow my cover,” Axel admonished with a smirk.  “The ladies like a little suspense, man.  Have some finesse.”

“What’s ‘finesse’?”

“It means…”  Axel churned the air with his hand as if the explanation would materialize in doing so.  “That you don’t just say what’s on your mind.  Like keeping a secret until the right time to reveal it.  Got it memorized?”

“Oh, I getcha.”

“I’ve got my girlfriend, you’ve got yours over there.  It’s perfect.”

“Did Xemnas say ‘girlfriend’?” Celeste teased calmly.

Axel slowly looked at her, his eyes narrow.  “Touche.  But, what fun is being a guardian if it’s all work and no play?  You know?”  He smiled and winked before looking back at the horizon.

 _Would it really be so bad if Axel put his hands on you?_ Celeste asked herself.

_No, it would not be bad at all.  Which is the problem.  It’s a slippery slope.  It’s more a matter of “should.”  My brain is saying, “Have you lost your mind?” and my body replies, “Yes – you’re such a drag.  Good riddance and kowabunga!”_

“Where did you two meet?” Xion asked.

 _Whoa, that person over there has no face!_ Celeste thought.  _That creeps me out.  Why are they wearing a cloak?  Is that an actual member?_       

“She came waltzing into Castle Oblivion with Sora looking for an application,” Axel explained.

“Wow.  How did you find out about us?  I thought the Organization was pretty secretive.”

“Got a few old friends in the ranks,” Celeste replied coolly.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Roxas said.

“Pfft!  Vexen,” Axel grunted incredulously.

“Which one is Vexen again?” Roxas asked.

“Blonde guy,” said Axel, “long hair, skinny, bad-tempered.  The scientist.  The one obsessed with data and always criticizing your recon efforts?”

“Oh, that guy.  _That_ guy?”  Roxas wrinkled up his nose.  “How could anyone be friends with _that_ guy?”

“Finesse, Roxas,” Celeste warned tersely.

“Oh, sorry.”

“My point exactly, Roxas,” Axel backed him up.  “We’re much cooler than that pompous creep.  And it’s my job to keep her as far away from him as possible.”

“Don’t overindulge your job description, Axel,” Celeste said.

“Sounds like I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Well,” said Xion, “there’s always a little light in everyone, no matter how darkened.  Maybe Celeste sees it in Vexen.”

“Huh,” Axel laughed.  “Any light left in Vexen is going to be seriously buried, under hundreds of years of volcanic ash.  It would take one massive laser to find it.”

“I accept your challenge, Axel,” Celeste said, eliciting an anticipatory lowing from Roxas.

Axel shrugged and looked away.  “Suit yourself.”  Then, he looked back.  “But I’ve got a much better idea.”

 

Below, on a street, Axel dragged a six-foot-long produce crate out from an alley.  The crate was outfitted with what looked like an old church pew cushion and some extra pillows along the sides.

“Alright, who wants shotgun?” Axel asked.  “Leave some room up front for me to drive.”

With excitement, Roxas and Xion jumped in.

“Celeste, you’re gonna love this!” Roxas said.  “I like the back because it whips more.”

“Uh…” said Celeste.

“Why don’t we let our fine new lady sit up front,” Axel said.

“What is this?” Celeste asked.

“It’s ‘the Axel Rocket,’” Axel said, proudly.

Celeste looked it over.  “Is it supposed to move, or are we just using our imaginations?”

Axel just laughed.  Axel walked past her to the back of the crate, where he summoned a single chakram and “attached” it to the back, by no conventional means that Celeste could observe.  Then, he climbed into the front, bending his long, skinny legs like a clown in a clown car.  He looked up at Celeste.  “Get in.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Celeste stepped in between Axel and Xion.

Axel looked back at her.  “If you get scared, Celeste, you can just hold on to me.”

Celeste smirked.  “We’ll see about that.”

Axel gripped the sides of the crate.  “Everyone hold on tight!”  Celeste, Xion, and Roxas followed suite.  When Axel snapped his fingers, the chakram began to spin furiously and a huge, continuous flame shot out from it, propelling the crate forward suddenly and in the air.  Each of them screamed.

Axel zoomed up and down the streets of Twilight Town, shifting his weight from side to side to steer, and adding an occasional engine sound for effect.  Sometimes he would bank all the way one side for several seconds.

Axel turned straight for the side of a building.  “Going up!”  Axel leaned back, jerking the front of the crate sharply.  The crate shot straight up in the air at a 90-degree angle, smashing Roxas, Xion, and Celeste together like falling dominos.  Over the rooftop, he righted the crate and continued soaring.  “Have we killed the newbie, yet?” he called over his shoulder.

“Whooooh!” Celeste hollered enthusiastically.

“That’s what I like to hear!”

Axel dove towards the surface of the river.  Flying just above it, he tilted the crate towards the water and put his hand out to skim the surface.  Roxas and Xion did, also, and Celeste followed along.  The spray from Axel’s hand lightly sprinkled her face, but it was refreshing, she thought.

Axel headed back to dry land.  “Okay.  Who knows the words?  ‘Chitty bang-bang, chitty-chitty bang-bang’—”

“Chitty bang-bang, chitty-chitty bang-bang!” Roxas chimed in a fifth higher.

“Chitty bang-bang, chitty-chitty bang-bang!” Xion, a fifth higher than Roxas.

Celeste joined with the three of them for the lyrics, laughing.  “Oh, you, Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang, Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang, we love you.  And our pretty Chitty Bang-Bang, pretty Chitty Bang-Bang loves us, too.  High, low, anywhere we go, on Chitty-Chitty we depend.  Bang-bang, chitty-chitty bang-bang, our fine, four-fendered friend.  Bang, bang, chitty-chitty, bang, bang, our fine, four-fendered friend!” 

“You’re sleek as a thoroughbred,” Axel sang.

“Your seats are a feather bed,” Roxas followed.

“You’ll turn everybody’s head today!” they all sang together.  “We’ll glide on our motor trip with pride in our ownership, the envy of all we surveeeey!”

Another round of the chorus, then they all dissolved into laughter.

 

Meanwhile, at Organization headquarters, the silence in which Xemnas observed and meditated on Kingdom Hearts was broken by the click of Vexen’s boots on the balcony.

“Lord Xemnas,” Vexen said calmly and steadily, masking his nervousness.  “Might I have a word with you?”

Xemnas turned around slowly (the way he did everything) and made an open gesture.  “Proceed.”

“It’s become known that you have assigned Axel as Celeste’s guardian without addressing the matter with those of us who were Ansem’s original apprentices.  It piques my interest into why you have found Axel more worthy than Zexion or myself to do so, seeing as we are the most familiar with her.”

“Vexen, you and Zexion’s assignment is to run and manage the Replica Program.  I don’t want you being distracted with concurrent babysitting.”

“Babysitting?  I dare say, Celeste is a grown woman and capable of being under my tutelage.  You would allow her to be influenced by that firebrand Axel rather than I?”

“Do you think I let anything go unsupervised in my Organization, Vexen?  I’ve got eyes on Axel, too.  Just not yours.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Y…yes, Superior.  Er…does that preclude me from any interaction with her at all?”

“No.  As long as she’s not a priority for you.  Am I mistaken in thinking that won’t be a problem for my diligent senior scientist?”

“No, no, my liege,” Vexen said solemnly, holding back his ire.  “Your trust is rightly placed.  Thank you for your time.”

 

A corridor to darkness opened up in an upper room of Castle Oblivion late that afternoon.  Axel walked through it, followed by Celeste.

“Now, how fun was that, huh?” he asked.  “How could you possibly have more fun with Vexen, a grouchy, persnickety scientist in a dark, dank basement?”

“All the more reason he needs lo-…my company,” she replied.

Still smiling, Axel knit his brow quizzically.  “You really came all this way for the Nerd Squad, huh?”

Celeste shrugged casually.  “They were my family.”

Axel’s smile softened.  “Well…count me impressed.  But you’ve got your work cut out for you if you’re planning on…I dunno…rekindling the fires of the past.  If you get my drift.”

“I’ve got a few aces up my sleeve.”

“Oh, really?” Axel challenged.  “This I gotta hear.”

“I’m not gonna show my hand.  Are you nuts?”

“Alright.  I can respect that.”

“I did have a good time with you today, Axel,” Celeste conceded.  “It won’t be so bad having you looking out for me.”

Axel bowed.  “I live to serve.”

Voices in the next room drew their attention.

“Ready for another heart surgery, kiddo?” Larxene was asking.  “Vexen will fix you right up to be exactly the same as the real Riku.  How cool would that be?”

A gruff, teenage male voice replied, “Not cool at all!  The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark!  What do I want with the heart of a loser?!”

“Uh-oh,” Axel said, softly, but with amusement.  “Looks like we came in just in time to see some fun.”  Axel crept towards the threshold, followed by Celeste.

“Any objections, Vexen?” Larxene asked, coolly.  “You do want to test Sora, don't you?”

“It must be done,” Vexen said casually.

“How can you do this to me?” the teenager with spiky, grey hair in a dark blue body suit grunted.  “Are you betraying me?!”

Vexen smiled smugly and said with a measure of triumph, “I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?”

His tone caused Celeste to think of what it was like to step into a cold shower—shocking, but, at the same time, invigorating.

“No!” the young man growled.  “You won’t get your vile hands on me!  Rrah!”  With a keyblade in hand, he took a running start at Vexen.

Vexen didn’t flinch and stretched out his hand, causing the floor beneath the Riku replica to become a sheet of ice.  Running head long, the replica slipped, flying forward onto the ice and sliding across it face down.  Vexen opened a portal that enveloped the sliding replica, into which he also entered afterwards.

“Behold,” Axel muttered to Celeste, “you’re boyfriend.  Isn’t he sweet?”

“I’m sure there’s more to this story,” Celeste muttered back, flatly, making sure not to give Axel any leeway.

“Still want to go downstairs?  Think that’s a good idea?  You’ll get to see what your honey bunches does for a living.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Suit yourself.  My room’s open, FYI.”

 

When Celeste arrived at the main laboratory, however, there was no one around.  She felt creepy and as if she perhaps should have taken Axel up on his invitation.  Was she in the right place?  Was her company in a different lab?  Who knew how many identical labs there were in this whole place?

“So, how was your first day with the Flaming Jackass?” Zexion’s voice echoed as he appeared.

“Awh, Zexion, it was so much fun,” Celeste replied.  “You’ve got to come with us next time.  Maybe I can smuggle you out—”

The sudden sharp clack of a clipboard slamming on the surface of one of the lab tables startled both of them and drew their attention.

Vexen was leveling a fairly sinister over-the-glasses scowl at them.  “Not until someone finds that confounded Riku Replica!  He’s defying reconfiguration and escaped through the corridor of darkness and I’ve got Marluxia breathing down my neck!  After him, it’ll be Xemnas!  I find it outrageous how you two find time to play!”

“Come with us, then,” Celeste said.  “You could use a load off.”

“I just told you!” Vexen came around their corner briskly.  “There is no time for play!”

“Whoa, hey,” Zexion barred Celeste behind him as Vexen nearly bowled him over.  “Step off!  She didn’t mean any harm, Vexen!”

“Wh—?  Zexion, how dare you speak to me in such a manner?!”

Celeste stepped out from behind Zexion with a cold, determined squint and stepped right in front of Vexen.  “Stop it!” she hissed, looking directly in his eyes.  _You need to chill out, Chilly Academic…  Don’t call names, Celeste…that won’t help him.  He’s not an enemy._ She put her hand on his arm.  “We understand, Vexen.  Just tell us what you need.  In an even-keel tone.  You want our respect?  Show _us_ the respect you want for yourself.  We’re not Marluxia.  We’re your friends.  I would even contend ‘family.’  We’re not going to let anything happen to you, come hell or Marluxia.”

Vexen continued to breathe heavily, but his demeanor was significantly calmer than just seconds ago.

Celeste slid her hand down his arm and into his hand.  There was a delay in response, but then he gently curled his fingers.

“Alright,” he sighed.  “Do forgive my outburst.  You two are my main help.  If you go off because _Axel_ entices you with something much more enjoyable…I have no one.”

Celeste gave his hand a squeeze.  “Then, let’s find the test subject—and then go play with Axel.”

Vexen rolled his eyes.  “Not the best thing you could be doing with your time, but…”  He sighed.  “I’ll accept that.”

“Why don’t you come?”

Vexen laughed derisively.  “Me and Axel in the same space?  I’m not sure you want that.  I’m not sure _anyone_ wants that.  _I_ don’t want that.  I know Axel doesn’t.”

“Axel will have you if I say so.  His flame is worse than his bite.” She winked.

“I appreciate your charity, sweet Celeste, but I doubt Axel’s tastes in activities are amenable to mine.”

“Vex,” she said tenderly.  “You’re overworked and underpaid.  All brains need a break in order to be healthy.  Or, for that matter, sane.  Do something to defrag.  Tell me what you want and Zexion and I will see to it.”

Vexen cocked his head thoughtfully, studying her.  “No one’s ever expressed consideration for me like that before.”

“Not that you remember, and certainly not in the Organization.  But one thing my Master has taught me is that having a heart often means you’re giving it to other people.”  Celeste changed gears.  “Speaking of relaxation…close your eyes for a second.  In your chain of memories, do you remember picnics with Ansem by the courtyard fountain?  Back when you were appreciated.  Zexion once asked you where the water in the fountain comes from and why it never runs out, and you proceeded to tell him about how a pump works…”

Vexen chuckled briefly.  “That does sound like me.  Though, I regret to inform you that nothing is coming to me in a visual form.”

“Do you have any idea what it would take for you to remember what your life was like before the Organization?”

“Well, it’s understood by our research that memories are kept in the heart.  Without a heart, such is the plight of us Nobodies, I’m afraid there’s little that can be done…until Xemnas completes Kingdom Hearts.  Which is why our use of keyblade wielders is essential to our existence.”

“There really is no other way you can foresee getting hearts or memories without Kingdom Hearts?”

Vexen sighed thoughtfully.  “If I could find one…that would be truly revolutionary, now wouldn’t it?”


End file.
